ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Martell
House Nymeros Martell of Sunspear is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and is the ruling house of Dorne. 'Nymeros' indicates "of the line of Nymeria," but generally it is simply called House Martell. The seat of the Prince of Dorne is Sunspear in southeastern Dorne. The Martell sigil is a gold spear piercing a red sun on an orange field. Their words are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. In appearance they are what Daeron I Targaryen considered salty Dornishmen, with dark eyes, dark hair in ringlets, and olive skin. History House Martell was founded by Andal adventurer Morgan Martell, and for centuries swore fealty to many of the neighboring petty kings that populated Dorne. It was not until the arrival of Nymeria and her Rhoynar that House Martell set about unifying Dorne, and after many years of hard warfare, set themselves up as Princes and Princesses of the entire peninsula. For centuries afterward, the Dornish raided their two northern neighbors - the Reach and the Stormlands - even going as far as to take Highgarden. True war did not come to Dorne itself, however, until the arrival of Aegon I Targaryen and his sisters. Time after time would Aegon and his descendants attempt to take Dorne, and time and time again would they fail. It was not until King Daeron II that Dorne was integrated into the Kingdom of Westeros - and it was through a wedding, not a war. Robert's Rebellion Although the Martells were unhappy with Rhaegar's betrayal of Elia, they still supported King Aerys II Targaryen throughout the War of the Usurper - likely because the Mad King held Elia and her children hostage in the Red Keep. The Dornish provided a quarter of the royal troops at the Battle of the Trident. The Martells lost many soldiers there, including Prince Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard. When King's Landing fell, Princess Elia and her children were brutally murdered by two Lannister knights, Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. After the Martells harboured great resentment toward the Lannisters, and largely withdrew from Westerosi politics. The War of Five Kings House Martell's part in the War of the Five Kings was minimal, as they remained neutral despite rumors that they supported Renly. They begrudgingly joined the Lannisters after Tyrion Lannister makes them a very enticing offer, though they raise no men and do not participate in the war. After the fall of King's Landing and the defeat of House Lannister, House Martell bends the knee to King Renly Baratheon. The head of Gregor Clegane is sent to them, as recompense for the murders of Elia and her children, though some still think it was not enough. Recent Events Concluding the War of the Five Kings, the Martells have remained largely exclusive to Dorne. They had limited involvement in The War of the Exile and The War of Repayment and were content to rule peacefully from Sunspear. Prince Doran died soon after war-time and his daughter, Arianne, would marry Daemon Sand for their love. Her sovereignty was short-lived, amounting to twenty-five years of celebrated harmony. In 325 AC, Prince Mors would ascend to rule Dorne, proving a competent and solid ruler. He would marry Meredyth Fowler and father his successor, Princess Alysanne, and two sons, Maron and Daeron before dying from illness in 340 AC. Princess Alysanne was a girl of fifteen when she ascended to ladyship. Her role was dominated by the superior experience of her advisors, whilst her interest lied elsewhere and would remain throughout her rule. Despite rumor, she chose to remain indifferent with the Targaryens of Yunkai and Meereen, unwilling to harm her country in the inevitable struggle borne from a war not belonging to them. Though she did not encourage the participation of her people, she allowed volunteers to fight The War of the Exile. Despite her incompetence with the ruling of Dorne, many vied for her hand in marriage, and Alysanne overlooked all but an Essosi captain and sellsword called Tybero D'han. The credibility of her rule was further ridiculed when her daughter, Teora, was discovered disguised as a boy beneath the alias of 'Morgan' at the Citadel by her brother, Daeron Martell. The court of the Martells would be riddled with whispers about the princess, influenced by her daughter Allyria herself. When her eldest daughter had come of age in 363 AC, she neglected her throne as she had her children altogether when urged to do so by her most trusted confidante, though after all she favored the social benefits of her position rather than its mechanics. Her heir was left to rule in her stead, an act which further reduced her reputation among her people, though unbeknownst to her at the time. Allyria would permanently succeed her mother when she was murdered by bandits in 370 AC whilst touring her homeland alongside her husband, who was never seen again and reportedly fled to Braavos. After the death of Talbert Stokeworth, Allyria would take her place as the primary Dornish representative upon the Small Council as the Mistress of Coin. The princess would establish many powerful connections whilst in King's Landing by befriending Damion Lannister, vowing a partnership to the newly-appointed Master of Ships, Duram Bar Emmon, as well as Roland Westerling, an alliance secured by his marriage to the youngest of the Martell brood, Larra. Whilst the princess has been absent, the following of the Path to Enlightenment has increased to formidable numbers, and in Dorne are believed responsible for the Conflagration of Sunspear. Members of House Martell Current Members *'Princess Allyria Martell '(20)''' '''ruling Princess of Dorne, and Lady of Sunspear *Prince Mors Martell (19) *His wife, Princess (consort) Silvianna Martell nee Santagar, Allyria's known paramour *Princess Larra Westerling nee Martell (15) *Prince Daeron Martell, Allyria's uncle and brother of the late Princess Alysanne **Ryon Sand (18) his eldest son **Olyvar Sand (16) **Lyarra Sand (16) the bastard daughter of his union with Larra Ladybright. *Sarella Martell (18) only surviving child of Maron Martell, blind, formally betrothed to Loren Lannister Past Members *Prince Doran Nymeros Martell, Prince of Dorne, Lord of Sunspear. **Lady Mellario of Norvos, his estranged wife **Princess Arianne Martell, his eldest daughter and heir. ***Prince Mors Martell, her eldest son and heir, died suddenly just before The War of the Exile ****Princess Alysanne Martell, Mors' eldest daughter and heir, killed by bandits in 370 AC *****Princess Teora Martell, her second daughter that went missing some months after her death and largely believed to have died during the Conflagration of Sunspear, before her body was discovered in the streets of the city after a riot ignited by cultists of the Path to Enlightenment. *****Qoren Sand, her bastard grandson fathered by her son, Mors Martell, on the daemon Temptation. The infant was born the night the Conflagration of Sunspear occurred and was slain by Ser Morgil Wells just before the cultists' riots broke out in the city. ****Prince Maron Martell, Mors' eldest son. Died from a sudden "illness" in 364 AC *****Anders Martell, Maron's son who died in 347 AC at the age of 1 ****Meria Sand, the eldest bastard of Prince Daeron Martell. Discovered dead in the aftermath of the Conflagration of Sunspear. ****Arron Sand, the youngest bastard of Prince Daeron Martell that succumbed to his wounds after the Conflagration of Sunspear days later. **Prince Quentyn Martell, his eldest son. **Prince Trystane Martell, his second son. *Princess Elia Martell, his sister. Married to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Killed during the Sack of King's Landing by Ser Gregor Clegane. **Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, Elia's daughter **Prince Aegon Targaryen, Elia's son. *Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell, his brother. Known as "the Red Viper". Quotes Category:House Martell Category:Dorne